Lying leads to Spying
by willBEaCULLEN
Summary: Bella figures out Charlie has a girlfriend but he won't tell her, so she and the 'Cullen Crew' Decide to spy on him. Thanks for great reviews so far! It's helped me keep going, and I hope you do the same c:
1. Dazzling

It started when we were walking into the movie theater

he girl selling us tickets must have been 17 or so. Edward walked up to her, his hand in mine,

"Two please." He said to her. She seemed distracted until she looked up and locked eyes with him, except he didn't really lock with her. She smiled dumbly, she had blonde hair, too much eyeliner, and pinkish eyeshadow with shiny pink lip gloss,

"Whatever you want." She said smiling leaning over the counter. The ticket popped out of the printer. Edward leaned across the table and pulled them out, her still staring at him. He held them up,

"I'd like two tickets." He said smiling raising his eyebrows. She snapped out of it and obviously realized how stupid she was being and shook her head to shake his perfect image away.

_Fool, he's taken_. I felt like yelling while we walked away locked together.

After we were out of earshot I said to him,

"Can you ever _not_ dazzle people?" he smiled,

"I try." I rolled my eyes,

"You don't _try_ you just act normal!" I said,

"Let me have another chance," he said pointing,

"Here at the popcorn counter"

"How the hell are you going to-"

"-Hi." Too late, she was already dazzled.

_Why are they always girls? They're everywhere and they're crawling in through the damn windows!_

But something remarkable happened this time. Edward rolled his eyes upward and opened his mouth wide like he was retarded or something,

"Hiiiyeee…. da poooopcurnn peaassee……. tuhwoo!!" My jaw dropped and my eyes were wide. I somewhat pulled him aside, the cashier still staring at him like he was stupid,

"What the hell?" I said,

"I'm making myself less attractive like you asked." He whispered in my ear and added a loud DUHHHHRR at the end. I pulled him back down,

"I wanted to make sure these… _women_," I emphasized them like they were insects,

"Know we're together. I didn't want it to look like I'm taking my retarded older brother to those once a year outings and they just _happen_ to be the cashier." He kind of laughed and by the time he turned back to the cashier the popcorn was ready he lay the cash on the counter and walked away with me. Now, when we were out of _eye_sight he pulled my hip closer to him,

"One more chance," he smiled,

"Fine." I sighed,

"Last chance." we approached the ticket _lady_ (God),

"Hello." Edward said. She looked up but before she could be dazzled he said to her,

"Would you please check me and my _girlfriends_ tickets? I just want to make sure me and my _girlfriend_ have legal tickets, because that would be wonderful, especially for my _girlfriend_, I don't think you know her, this is Bella," He looked at the girls nametag,

"Leah, this is Bella, my _girlfriend_" When he was finally finished and she was just staring at him he held out the tickets and smiled. Without a word or dare looking at him in the eyes she tore the tickets and hastily gave them back to Edward. When we got past her, I couldn't hold it in anymore, my face was turning read with laughter I was holding in I burst out. I didn't like being one of _those_ people, the people that laugh right in front of you to show you how much fun they're having, they kind of laugh that makes you feel like an outcast, a loser if you will, but I had to,

"That's enough of that." I said when we were walking into our movie. Luckily we had _just_ made it on time, when we walked in Emmet was in the back waving his arm with the other around Rosalie. Rosalie was sitting next to Alice who was sitting next to Jasper who were just holding hands, when we got to our seat and the lights dimmed Emmet said,

"See you on the other side." and winked.

"The other si- what?" Edward rolled his eyes,

"Whatever." By the time the lights completely dimmed I could no longer see Emmet _and_ Rosalie there was only one figure. _Ew._ When I turned to Jasper and Alice there were still two figures, but they weren't facing the screen, they were intently staring at each other. At the end of the movie I turned to Edward,

"Were we the only ones watching the movie?"

"Basically," He said with a sigh. I dared not ask Alice what the hell she was doing staring at Jasper the whole time, they're relationship was pretty much private.

While we were walking to the car I saw one of those couples who just stand at the side of the theater and lock lips, they don't even make out, they just lock lips and stand there, it's so annoying and disgusting. Edward picked up on my aggravation,

"What's wrong?" I nodded toward the couple with my head,

"That's what. It's so annoying when couples just do that,

"Then maybe we should do that," His hands slithered around my waste and right as he was leaning down the other couple unlocked,

"Oh my _GOD_!" I called out. Edward, inches from my face looked up,

"Hmm?" My jaw was dropped and I was pointing with my finger now,

"Tha-That…" I collected myself before reaching hyperventilation. Edward turned so see the couple,

"Oh… **god**." Alice was finished staring at Jasper for the moment and hopped over to see what we were gawking at.

"What?" She turned her head to look at them,

"Is that-" she snapped her head back to look at them,

"_Charlie?_"


	2. Who is she!

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We were in the car and I was still barely breathing,

"Damn Bella, at this point you'll be a vampire in no time." I heard Emmet mutter from the backseat followed by a loud _slap_!

"Why would Charlie- Wouldn't he tell me- I don't get it- who is she- I'll kill her- Wha??" so many questions were running through my head that I felt like a crazy person,

"Don't worry Bella, we'll figure out who she is." I snapped my head back towards Alice,

"You're not doing that _alone_." I said,

"I am definitely in on this one. At home tonight I'll see if I can figure out what he did today and is doing tomorrow so I can trap him. Edward you pick me up tomorrow and we'll follow him. Alice after we figure out who she is, track her, what does she do? Is she married? Kids? _Anything and Everything!_" I was surprised I came up with all of this during my near heart attack.

"Will do,"

"Sure thing."

"And us? Anything we can do?" Rosalie said from the back seat,

"Yeah, we're not babies; OH MY GOD here is my McDonalds toy!! It's the Ninja Turtle! _Hiya!!_" He started playing with it

"Well that makes one of us." Rosalie mumbled.

"I'll… I'll see you guys later…" I murmured as I got out of the car. Charlie wasn't here yet but I had to get everything ready. I just made spaghetti and buttered bread tonight. When I heard Charlie's door slam I ran to the nearest window to see what he did first, he straightened his brown leather jacket and brushed (somewhat) of his hair back, probably to look normal. I ran back to the kitchen sliding on my socks and ran up to my room knowing Edward would be there. I burst in,

"Sure, I'll listen for you." He said before I had the opportunity to catch my breathe. I gave him and thumbs up and ran downstairs to greet him. I caught my breathe as fast as I could so he wouldn't seem suspicious.

"Hey" I said breathlessly.

_Was my cover blown?_

"Why are you so out of breath?_"_ he asked

_Umm…_

"exercise!" I broke and ran to the TV. I flipped it on and before the image showed I turned it to channel 02, to my luck 'hip hop abs' was on and I mocked whatever the lady was doing on TV,

"See? It's pretty easy, and I think I could use some exercise!" I did a jump hop and fell on my face,

"Oww…" I muttered, my face jammed to the floor.

"Okayy…" He said,

"What's for dinner?"

"pgeti" I mumbled to the carpet. I jumped back up from the ground with the energy of a 5 year old and joined him. After about 5 seconds I said,

"So… how was your day?"

"Aw, it was… _great!_" I used my mad acting skills and raised my eyebrows surprised,

"Really?"

"Yup!" He said popping the P.

"Well good." I kind of felt happy for him.

_Ooh no, snap out of it!_

"What'd you do?"

"huh?" he stalled,

"What'd you do? You know, that made you day so… _great_." he raised his eyebrows as in relief,

"Oh I thought you said… you smell like poo!" he came up with. I slyly smiled to myself

_Thank you Charlie, for setting up your own trap._

"Now that you mention it," I moved closer to him and smelled his jacket,

"You kinda do… are you… wearing…" sniff, sniff,

"_Perfume?_" He pulled his sleeve away,

"Hahah, me? Perfume? Naw Bella!" I raised my eyebrow at him,

"Then why do you smell like a girl?" My lip was curled and I must have looked disgusted at him,

"I got this new _cologne_," he emphasized his manliness,  
"Yeah, it smells like something a women would like… yeah yeah, cause it shows my uh.. soft and sensitive side." I think he was surprised,

"Anyways," I said to him,

"You never answered my question, what made it so great?"

"Ohh I uhh… well first… I went to the uhh… the station yeah yeahh… and just hung around with the guys after a while and then… then," I could tell he was making it up, but I couldn't let it show. Charlie was starting to tell these stories like he told my bed-time stories, there was a certain… creativity he brought out,

"After a while with the guys I just sorta went out patrolling and stuff, caught a couple speeders and it was uhhh, Franks birthday!" I raised my eyebrows again,

"Frank?" When I was little frank was just a teenager but he knew he was set on helping people, he knew he would be an officer since he was five, and when I fell out of the tree in the park he was right there to pick me up and take me home and fix me up.

"Yeah Frank, he's a great guy…" If it really was Franks birthday he would be turning 29,

"He's uhh… 25! That big ole Frank! So we celebrated him for a while, you know I don't really know what made it such a great day but it _was_." He smiled.

"Well good." I said,

"And I trust if I need you this week you'll be probably heading the same pattern? Except without the birthday…" He answered too quickly,

"Yup, Yup! That's what I'm gonna do! Same _exact_ thing all week!"

"Than I'll know were to catch ya." I said. I finished up my dinner and ran upstairs


	3. Guilty Pleasures

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I know I know, this chapter is pretty weird and kinda boring, but after you leave the creative juices flowing for a little while you kinda forget the feeling, (: (your writers have to know what I'm talking about!) It might be a little short too ):**

By the time I slid into the room Edward had his hand up that he had already heard everythin**g,**

"He is such a horrible liar," I smiled to Edward,

"That he is," Edward played along with the idiotic smiling.

"So?" I said to him,

"Where is he going? What will he be doing?" He reached down and grabbed the paper pad on the floor,

"I wrote it all down, he didn't really say where he was going, but I didn't know Charlie had such a… no sick isn't the right word- _twisted_ mind." I cringed as I read the childish thoughts Charlie and minded, things like '_That's what she said,' _and _'Yup, that's what I'll be __doin'_

"What the-?"

"Charlie's coming," I heard a blur say. I looked around and found I was alone with a rocking chair in the middle of the room and a note pad. I flung the notepad out the window and sat in the rocking chair as fast as I could in some strange position,

"Bella?" Charlie looked tired,

"I'm kinda tired so I think I'll turn in early tonight," My eyes were closed and my legs were crossed, I had no _clue_ where to put my hands so I threw them in the air and shook them frantically,

"Oooohhh-keeeeh…" I squinted an eye open to view his reaction. He gave me a look like _this has something to do with Edward doesn't it?_

"What the… What…. What are you doing? Are you… Are you _okay?_ I mean the hospital is pretty far away but if I need to take you…?" I opened my eyes and dropped my hands,

"Charlie! You messed it up, I'm trying to be _Zen_!" He answered quickly, too quickly,

"Oh, okay then I won't disturb you bye- I mean goodnight!" Edward was back before the door was closed,

"_Jesus_ Bella" I looked toward the window to see Emmet rubbing his head,

"That damn paper pad is _heavy!_"

"What are you doing here?" I was leaning out the window

"Well I thought I might just tell you Charlie's not going to bed," I wasn't catching on,

"Yeah sure, Charlie usually watches some TV before he goes to bed. Thanks Emmet…?" I said in sarcasm,

"No." He said,

"He's leaving! _She's_ here to pick him up!" I whipped around and ran to the closet,

"What are you doing?" Edward was asking the obvious, but when I looked at him he already had all my clothes in his hand,

"I'll get in the car, Emmet will wait for you outside the window." I threw the coat and shoes on as fast as I could,

_Damn these knots. _I never really liked to tie my shoes.

"Alright, I'm coming out Emmet," I said in as loud of a hushed tone as possible. I jumped out the window head first into Emmet's strong arms,

_Wait a minute, where are Emmet's strong arms? _

Phhfff!! I landed in the autumn leaves. I didn't scream but I was so shocked us just lay there in the leaves with my jaw dropped.

"_Damn it Emmet!" _ Edward snapped in the car. We were slowly following _the woman's _red convertible, her _nice_ red convertible. We were keeping our distance from them but they were winding themselves into the woods and more. I pulled out a pen and paper and started making a list

Rich – check

Slut –

Married –

Kids –

Love life –

Ugly/Pretty

Smart

Job

I couldn't think of anything else but I knew I would. Edward was still snarling at Emmet,

"Really, it's okay," I assured him,

"Stay discreet," Alice was telling him,

"They're slowing up."

"Where are we?" I asked. Edward looked around,

"Um… the Ole Drive-in?" I looked at Edward in a sly smile,

"We've never been here." I raised my eyebrows. Obviously Edward wasn't into something like this right now. We stayed 1 car behind them, but I rolled down the window to see if I could see anything. They finally settled down and they parked.

"Why are they getting out of the car?!" This I was saying as fast as I could,

"Why are they both sitting the back sea- _Oh my god. _Oh my god. OH MY GOD!" I kept repeating. We were parked about 9 parking spaces away from him near the forest,

"What are they doing? _What are they doing?_" Course I knew what the hell they were doing, but Charlie? The man who could barely relate to his own daughter? Maybe he's a whole different person than I know. Maybe I don't even know who he is. I pulled out my list;

Slut – Check

The figure that was on disappeared from the back seat and now sank into the bottom seat. _Ew._ Then it occurred to me.

Who is Charlie Swan?


	4. Meeting Flo

I know this is really weird different and probably boring

_**I know this is really weird different (short) and probably boring. I lose my train of thought quite frequently (:**_

After the drive-in night, I was more than mildly disturbed. I asked Edward to drive home early. I need not see…

I had nightmares about who Charlie could really be. Different people would pop into my head. Questions would run through my mind. Is he really a sheriff? No, he wouldn't lie about something like that. All _I_ could do is sit back and foil his plan. The next morning I woke up to a note;

_Hunting_

_Hunting?_ What happened to all the cute, romantic little notes he wrote me. Hunting. What kind… ugh whatever. I think Alice was still here.

I looked out the window, Charlie's car was gone. I sprung into action. I ran downstairs, popped some toast into the toaster, took a shower, got dressed, all in time to make it downstairs while my toast was still warm.

"I didn't know you had quite a schedule" Alice's voice scared me. Apparently she was sitting in the living room observing me. I jumped,

"Jesus Alice."

"Sorry." She snickered. We went to my room to find the proper spying gear. I lent her a sweatshirt. She picked up the pad Emmet had thrown back in the room and was reading it,

"Alright," I said,

"Let's find us a slut…" Alice looked up, looking like she was about to burst.

"_That's what she said!"_ she said pointing to the pad,

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. I just had to." She said calming down. I was not amused. We got in the car,

"Okay," Alice started hesitating,

"So… there's good new and bad news."

"Good."

"I know where she works," I jumped up and down excitedly,

"She works in Seattle…" My spirits died.

I slept most of the way there on account of listening Edward's genre of music.

We pulled up in front of a company called _Smithson Law Firm_,

"A _lawyer_?!" I was in denial,

"A lawyer." She confirmed,

"God…" I thought aloud,

"I thought she was going to be some sort of hick hair dresser or something," I was confused,

"Red, big hair, big boobs, long red nails…Just your basic stereotype hairdresser." by now I was talking to Alice,

"Sorry, it's the other way around girly." She was trying to talk girl-talk now,

"And from what I've observed they are neat, organized, clean-cut, and a LOT harder to dump." She said bluntly nodding. I think my ice cold stare made her apologize,

"Alright we need a story to get in," I said,

"It depends on what department she's in." I remembered something,

"Wait! What's her _name?_"

"Oh, it's like… Flo Corey…something-or-other…" I stared at her with one eye squinted waiting for more,

"Well…? Is if Flo or Corey?" She rolled her eyes,

"Her first name is Flo but I'm not sure of her last name." We walked into the office building. It smelled like a bookstore mixed with a dentist's office. We looked at the lit up sign on the wall signifying what floor each department was. We got on the elevator and were on our way to floor 6,

"So… how are we going to get to see her? Do we just say, _We want to see Flo Corey-something-er-other?_" She nodded,

"Pshh," I scoffed,

"Good luck…" When we reached the floor it was endless with glass doors with labeled names on them. We scanned them all,

"_Smithson!_ Found it." Alice said. _Damn, I always hate it when other people find the most important stuff before me_…

At the reception desk there was a woman who looked like a graduate from Harvard, the kind who looked like she was set on it her whole life, but the pretty blonde kind. We looked around for a list of the lawyers.

"_Here_" I whispered almost harshly. We looked down at a small table with a binder on it. Alice's eyes widened,

"_This damn list is over 40 pages long!!_" She whispered,

"Well good thing she's highly ranked," I smirked and pointed to the name _Flo Coreydon. _I saw Alice mouth the name. The lady at the reception desk finally finished whatever she was doing,

"Can I help you ladies with anything?" She actually seemed pretty nice,

"Yes," Alice said as politely as she could,

"Would you please point us in the direction of Flo Coreydon's office?" She smiled as if secretly laughing at us,

"Do you have an appointment?" I knew if we said no she would kick us out of the office so I picked up Alice's cell phone out of her purse. She looked at me like _what are you doing?_ I raised my eyebrows as discretely as possible and pretended to dial a number,

"Hello? Edward, hey I-" I brought back my mad acting skills and pretended to be interrupted,

"Hold on! Edward! Calm down!!" I _acted_ like I was trying to pull Alice to the side,

"Um, would you excuse us for a moment please?" I half dragged her out into the hallway and we stood next to the glass door,

"What?" She whispered angrily,

"Well how were you going to cover that?" I asked. She shrugged,

"I guess tell her we didn't have one…?" I smiled triumphantly,

"Exactly, and she would have kicked us out and there would have been no way back in, would there?" she shrugged again,

"I guess?" I looked at the glass door and dialed the number. I heard the phone ring inside,

"Smithson Law Firm." She answered,

"Hi, this is…" I coughed something random out in a strange accent and covered my mouth so it could go for anything,

"Deloris, is that you?" she was smiling,

"Umm, yes," I tried,

"Haha, what's up _this _time?" I looked at the doors, _Smithson Law Firm for __Harassment._

_God._

"There is a suspected man down here for the…" Cough, cough,

"Case…?"

"Oh yes!" She seemed familiar with the cough case,

"We'll send Ms. Coreydon down as soon as we can." I could hear the smile in her voice,

"Well we really need her at…." I looked at the clock, 3:30,

"4:30, but it would be good to talk to her some, so if you could send her as soon as possible that would be great" I finished in a French/British/English accent,

"Alright, well we will do so. Thanks so much goodbye." When I slammed the phone shut annoyed with my accent/s Alice was leaning against the wall trying not to smile. I rolled my eyes,

"You _suck_!" She said bursting. I put my fingers to my lips so the lady inside wouldn't hear us, I stuck my ear to the wall listening,

"Ms. Coreydon, your needed at the station for questioning, please send ASAP." We listened more,

"Okay in 2 minutes," we heard the other line say. We looked at each other jumping up and down in excitement. Her voice was so… professional. How the hell would she get involved with Charlie?

"Oh my god, we need to get downstairs now! So we "catch" her walking into the parking lot" We ran down the back stairway as fast as we could we jumped in the car and waited until Alice said,

"That's her!" I studied her for the 3 seconds I had. Professional pin suit skirt thing, clean cut, just above the shoulder length blonde haircut. Almost _too_ young for Charlie-

"Com' on!" I jumped out of the car, we were just in time to catch her as she was walking out the door. We pretended to make a small commotion,

"That's her! It's Flo Coreydon!" She stopped and looked at us,

"Heh…" She was trying to be _professional_,

"I'm sorry, do I know you ladies?" She smiled (There is so much smiling in this harassment business)

"Your like… EXACTLY who we came here to see!" Alice seemed more excited than me,

"Oh? And why is that?" She was interested in her "fans"

"Well you see, she started explaining, my friend here, she pointed to me, she has a run in on harassment, and some guy tried to like… _attack_ her" She tried to make it dramatic,

"And.. she was all, "I need a lawyer," And I was all, "I know exactly the person!" So, here we are." She tried to kind of smile,

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Flo was sympathetic,

"I will be your lawyer for no charge. I just hate these teen cases, it's just _horrible!_" She rested her hand on my shoulder for support. I smiled and _acted_ (I KNOW, AGAIN!) shy.

"What's your name sweetie?" She asked me. This whole time I had been staring at a nickel on the ground to stay in character,

"Nickel…" I whispered,

"Well Nicole, I'm going to help you out. What is your last name?"

"Umm... Nickel." _Nicole Nickel? What the hell?!_

"Well Nicole, I'm going to help you as best I can. Where do you live?"

"Forks!" Alice blurted out, I eyed her suspiciously,

"Oh, well I have a very good cop friend there that can help you out. Charlie Swan? Heard of him?" Alice spoke for me,

"Oh yeah, Charlie! Everyone knows him! We just figured if someone was to help him, it would be good if it was someone who wasn't you know… well known around our town."

"Well let me just give you his number," She dug through her purse and pulled out cards with Charlie's name and number and everything on them. I didn't know Charlie had cards,

"If you have another encounter with this stranger, please call him first." I will be in forks for a little while this weekend though. I hope to see you then sometime maybe?" I shrugged,

"Maybe…." I traced my foot around the asphalt,

"She's still a little…" Alice was grasping for the right word,

"Scarred from… the incident." She whispered. She nodded understandingly,

"Well listen, I will be at Charlie- Mr. Swan's house this weekend, maybe you can stop by and we can all talk together?"

"I don't know…"

"No, I insist." She was trying to be nice but she was ticking me off, she pulled out her phone,

"I'll call him right now."

"No!" I suddenly yelped.


	5. Surprise Visit

How was that last chapter, any good

**How was that last chapter, any good? (: This chapter might be shorter / By the way, thanks so much for your great responses! This tells me this story is MUCH better than my other as it is finished with 9 chapters and 10 reviews from people I really know. Anyways, thanks so much and keep up the great review work!**

Flo had jumped back in surprise,

"And why not?!" I was almost on my knees,

"Please, I just don't want anyone in Forks to know! You are the only one who knows besides Alice! If you told.. Mr. Swan he would have authority to spread it!" Ms. Coreydon shrugged,

"I guess that makes sense…" she thought aloud. All of the sudden in our awkward pause, Flo looked at Alice,

"Is your friend okay?" She asked suspiciously, I turned to Alice, here eyes were in a blank stare, a blank stare I knew. Then she came out of it,

"Umm… she started backing away with my arm,

"We have to go. Thank you so much for your time." She faked smiled hastily. We got in the car,

"What the hell?" I said as we were pulling away,

"Umm…." It didn't seem like Alice wanted to tell me,

"_What?"_ I nearly stole the steering wheel,

"Charlie-is-on-his-way" She said so fast I almost didn't hear her,

"Wha?" I said dumbly,

"He coming, we need to go _now!_" I put my hand in front of her,

"No! This is the perfect opportunity to catch him in his own trap!" Alice slowly pulled away and turned around in the intersection to follow Charlie, we stayed 3 cars behind him and parked in the McDonalds next to Smithson's. Flo's face lit up. _Awh, that's sort of sweet, old people lightening at the thought and site of each other…no, must, destroy…._

"Hey hun," Alice repeated the conversation to me,

"Hey yourself, pay attention to them!" I said at first. She gave a stone hard glare,

"I'm trying as hard as I _can_…" She said through clenched teeth. We looked back towards the couple. Charlie got out of the car and then embraced for a 4 second kiss,

"Damn it, that is _way_ too long." I said putting my hand on the car door handle. Alice looked back at me again,

"If that were the law, and I were to time you and Edward starting three months ago, you'd have about 4 weeks of spare time…" she said nearly sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and we looked back again,

"What's wrong babe?" Alice told me Charlie said,

"Babe?!" I said,

"Are you sure he said babe?! He NEVER says babe! Maybe… maybe he said Gabe.. hmm? Or What about Abe? Those B's are tricky sometimes!" I said in denial. She laughed at me amused,

"Shut up." I looked back to the couple with a worried brow,

"So where to tonight?" Flo said,

"Whoa, flirtatious much?" Alice giggled,

"A _lawyer_ flirtatious? Get real," I said

"They all have to be good actors…" I was coming up with all these excuses cause I was in such a big denial.

"I don't know baby," Alice giggled through,

"Want to do something romantic up here in the city? Awh, Charlie is so thoughtful," Alice finished, I scoffed,

"Or we can…" Alice didn't finish and Charlie leaned closer to Flo as if he were hitting on her,

"Or we can what? CAN WHAT?!" I was getting desperate,

"Umm.. I think you- I think you….know _what_" Alice said innocently,

"_What?!_" I lunged at Alice at the wheel and half choked her back and forth, her elbow hit the wheel, _BEEEP_. Charlie and Flo jumped off each other back into reality, back into the Smithson parking lot they looked over at where we were and we ducked down in our seats,

"Wait a minute," I whispered harshly,

"Isn't she supposed to be "at the station?" " I smiled slyly. Alice slid over the phone. I pressed the redial button and Harvard lady at Smithson answered,

"Hellooo" I said in some weird Asian-ish accent,

"Is me again, we were expecting Ms. Coreydon about half an hour ago?"

"Oh wow," The other line said,

"Well I will call her cell phone and see she gets down there immediately,"

"Thank yooo" I hung up without saying goodbye.

"All they did was whisper more… dirty things too each other…." Alice shuttered. I held my hands up,

"I don't want to know how dirty a lawyer can be." I said,

"No, you don't…" She frowned,

"Oh, her phone is ringing!" I pointed, se was digging through her purse,

"Hello?" Alice repeated,

"Damn Alice! You don't have to repeat her phone conversation! That is totally private that would be like… stalking potential!" Alice frowned at me,

"Yes, and us sitting in a car, listening to her conversation with your dad isn't…"

"She's done," I pointed, then she turned back to Charlie,

"Sorry honey, I have to go." She smiled,

"Than where do we meet tonight?" Charlie seemed desperate,

"My place, 8." She batted her eyelashes, Alice and I flashed each other a smile,

"Well that helped a lot," Alice finished

"So you need to come up with a story. You know, to foil Charlie?"

"I got my… you know, acting skills." I brushed my shoulder. She laughed,

"Okay, so what are we going to do tonight than?" I smiled idiotically,

"Her place, 8." I mockingly batted my eyelashes.


	6. Creeping

After everything was done it was only 5:00, so we couldn't go back to Forks because it would take to long. I used Alice's phone again to call Edward,

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"_Hey_, where _are_ you guys?" he seemed worried,

"We're up here in Seattle. Alice found out where she works. Her name is Flo, and she's a lawyer,"

"Wow, you guys found out a _lot_ in one day." he was surprised,

"They're both going to her house tonight so you guys can come and help us spy if you want," I smiled,

"We'll be there Nancy Drew." I laughed,

"That's my next book, Nancy Drew and the Cullen Crew." I put the phone to my ear and shoulder and pulled the list out from my pocket

Rich – check

Slut – check

Married –

Kids –

Love life – _Charlie and only Charlie_

Ugly/Pretty – Pretty

Smart - Yes

Job – _Lawyer_

Only the two 'big cahoons' left to answer.

"Sounds like your going to be busy tonight." Edward said,

"Mhm." I was distracted with my list. There was a pause

"…So, can I bring anything?" He asked,

"Emmet." I answered,

"I have plan, and he's involved. I heard behind the line,

"_What?!_" He stole the phone,

"What?? This isn't going to be like last time is it? I'm _still_ getting salad dressing off my clothes!"

"No, no Emmet. Not like that. Just tell Edward to meet us at Smithson… Law Firm next to McDonalds," I said slowly,

"Oh yeah, yeah," Emmet brushed it off,

"I know that place well, the office for harassment?" I was confused a little,

"Um. yeah. Meet us at the McDonalds because I'm hungry." I was getting cranky

"Alright," Edward stole the phone and was laughing,

"Bye." We hung up

After I ate about 2 cows in McDonalds Edward and Emmet showed up. Emmet nearly ran to the counter,

"One happy meal please!" I'm not sure if the lady at the counter was giving him the stink eye or nearly dying of laughter. After he go it he ran back to our table and dug through the happy meal,

"Dang it!" He squeeled,

"I already have this ninja turtle!" he threw the happy meal away,

"Think of it this way," Alice snickered,

"It's your toy away from home," She tried to be supportive. Emmet nodded enthusiastically,

"Okay," I said trying to ignore Emmet's ninja sounds,

"So we probably should have followed Charlie's car, but Flo came back to work," I looked back through the window to make sure she was still there. She was.

"Well be better get headed out there anyways," Edward said. I threw all my trash away and nearly ran back to Edward, it had been almost a day without him. _A day!_ I nearly jumped on him when I stopped and he wrapped his arm around my waist, my stomach danced. Walking back to the car I was in a daze,

"There she goes!" Cried Alice,

"You go ahead with Edward" She said to me,

"I'd rather go by myself." I ran to Edwards car. Emmet jumped in the back and Edward jumped in the drivers seat. He sped out of the parking lot, his classical music was on, Emmet scoffed,

"Come _on_ Eddy! We need some good chase music!" He changed it to the nearest modern station and blasted _4 minutes_. We must have followed her for 20 minutes, she lived near some forest, a little bit far from humanity. Charlie's car was already parked and it was only 7:30. We met up with Alice and parked about half a mile away from her house. When we walked up the gravel we saw their shadows through the curtains, they were toasting wine. _Wine? Charlie?!_ _He's more a beer man…_ Everyone else saw it too,

"Do you want me to go upstairs and check it out?" Edward asked. I nodded keeping my eye on the window. We crouched down under the window to listen to what they were saying. Mostly they were just talking dirty to each other which was nasty… I stood up to see through the crack of the curtain, they were sitting VERY close on a red leather couch. Then in the corner of the room I saw Edward,

"_What is Edward doing?!_" I harshly whispered to Emmet. I looked back at him. He held up a walkie-talkie thing,

"Why does he have a walkie-talkie?" I looked down at them. Alice got up and giggled,

"That's a baby monitor!" We both looked back down at Emmet,

"Oh yeah," He remembered,

"I was suppose to tell you, he put a baby monitor in there so we could hear what they were saying." Emmet turned it on,

"I'm so lucky." She was saying half laying on the couch half in Charlie's lap. She was looking up in his eyes and batting her eyelashes again.

_Please_ I begged the sky

_Make it stop!_ I looked up and saw Edward climbing out of the window. We ran back to the car to meet up with him and got in, all four of us,

"So?!" I was so desperate I was grabbing his clothes,

"Well…" He started half shrugging. Alice had a vision in the back seat, I looked back at her,

"Alice what are you seeing?!" She finished,

"OH MY GOD EDWARD! I just saw what your news was." Her jaw was nearly dropped.

"_Whaaaat?!_" I was jumping up and down in the car making it shake and whining.,

"Well…." He said again,

"I've got good news and bad…." He said. I looked in the back seat to watch Alice mouthing the words he was saying,

"Oh my God, that's so unfair!" I was acting childish and pointing to Alice,

"_Just tell me already!_" Edward puckered his lips, contemplating on how to tell me,

"Damn it Edward, this is too much suspense!"

"The good news is that she is completely clean, no children, no husband" My stomach dropped and I pulled out the list from my pocket again

Rich – check

Slut – check

Married – No

Kids – No

Love life – _Charlie and only Charlie_

Ugly/Pretty – Pretty

Smart - Yes

Job – _Lawyer_

As I was writing, Edward continued,

"The bad… Well either Charlie's been spending the night a lot, she collects men's boxers, or she's two timing him…

My pen ripped through the page.


	7. And the underwear belongs to

**I'm sorry if it seems like it was getting bad, but believe me. That was the worst part of the story! Hang tight, keep reading, keep enjoying, and please keep reviewing! Thanks so much!**

"Bella," Alice was saying,

"Your really need to calm down." I was staring off into the windshield deep into thought of how I'd kill this woman and get away with it.

"Bella stop!" Alice seemed urgent,

"I don't know." Emmet chimed in,

"That way she staring and slowly ripping that list up in her lap is kinda hot..." And that's what made me stop. I turned in my seat to face Alice,

"What are we going to do?" I pleaded,

"I can't just sit here and watch Charlie date and underwear collector!" Emmet coughed,

"Um.. they're boxers," Alice scoffed,

"Oh like there's a difference!"

"Actually there is." Edward kept his eyes on the road,

"Yeah!" Emmet said,

"You women have like..." he counted with his fingers

"panties and thongs, and we have boxer shorts, tighty whiteys..."

"Okay stop!" I nearly yelled,

"Like it matters!" I heard Emmet mutter in the front seat _it does matter._

"Help me think of a way to kill her and get away with it." Slipped out of my mouth. Alice stared at me,

"I hope that was sarcastic in a way!" I rolled my eyes.

"Well we can't just sit here and watch it! We have to take action somehow!" Edward chimed in,

"I don't think we were suppose to be watching it anyways..."

"Well... it's too late now isn't it?" I was really cranky and annoyed,

"Jesus Bella, irritated much?" I must have been extremely irritated for Emmet to catch on,

"Well you can't live on McDonalds food now can you?" I sneered

"Woah." I heard Edward whisper in the front seat.

"Damn," Emmet said,

"I forgot how cranky humans are without their food!" I hate it when theses vampire pull this "human" things on me, just because I'm not a vampire yet they must make fun. When we got back to my house, I didn't want to risk seeing Charlie so I just went straight to bed.

I woke up to Edward in my face, trying to wake me gently. Instead, he scared the crap out of me. I hate it when I wake like that.

"Psst.." He was saying with his angelic gentle voice.

"Charlie's gone to work, we have to go see Flo today." I rolled over on my other side and Edward stopped whispering,

"Okay, that may have worked when you were in middle school but your out of high school. He wrapped his arms around the comforter, around me and pulled me up out of bed. I was giggling when he put me down.

"It's good to hear you laugh." He kissed me,

"Well last night was pretty traumatic what did you want me to respond with, maniacal laughter?"

"Ha." he responded dryly.

When we got in the car it smelled strange. Like... breakfast? I turned to Edward,

"I already has breakfast." I said.

"I know," He said,

"But incase you get cranky," Emmet chimed in,

"Pop that trunk Eddy!" He pulled me out of the car to view the trunk. He made it dramatic and didn't open it for five seconds,

"BAM!" He said flashing his fingers around.

"Oh my God..." I was smiling and nervous at the same time. The trunk was stocked high with McDonalds breakfast. Hash browns, egg biscuits, mcmuffins... I was nervous at the same time because I was pressured to eat it all. I jumped back in the car,

"And who said you can't live off of McDonalds?" Alice laughed from the back seat. I looked at Edward,

"Ha."

Alice and I went back to Smithson's. This time we had a plan. Harvard lady was there again,

"Hello again." Alice smiled,

"Hi." She said,

"We don't have an appointment, but Flo Coreydon was appointed her lawyer yesterday, and we need to see her ASAP." Harvard girl checked her schedule,

"Well, she's out to lunch right now, but if you'd like to wait in her office-"

"Great!" Alice said to soon. Harvard girl looked a little confused,

"She needs a little time to compose herself," Alice leaned closer, whispered, and pointed to me. Harvard girl made the "ahh" look and winked. She then pointed us to Flo's office. Right when we heard the click of the door closing we sprung loose. Alice looked all through her desk for a trace of anything and I looked all over her book shelves. And what is THIS?" Alice pickup up a picture frame from her desk and obviously regretted it, because she then tried to hide it from me.

"What it is?" I seemed desperate,

"Oh, nevermind. Nothing."

"What?!" I said,

"Don't make me lunge for you again!" I almost yelled,

"Well there's no horn to beep now is there?" Alice challenged me,

"No, but there's stuff to break!" I picked up a vase. Alice held up her hands defeated,

"Okay!" She handed the picture frame to me. It was Flo and another man. Obviously they were close because they were holding hands and hugging. She was nearly on top of him, but in those original picture ways. The sides of their heads touched and they really looked in love. Almost the way with Charlie.

"Damn, these good lawyer actors." I sighed.

"She's coming!" Alice pushed me down to the floor,

"Oops, sorry." She said,

"Underestimated my strength" She giggled,

"That's okay, it would have happened anyways." I snorted. I jumped in the nearest chair and got into character. Flo walked in digging for something in her purse,

"Hello ladies" She said distracted,

"Hi." Alice said for me.

"Umm... okay." She said.

"Okay not good." She broke down.

"It's Nicole." She pointed to me. _Well duh its Nicole, Alice!_

"She was..." She hesitated,

"Attacked again." She whispered.

"Oh no..." Flo looked devastated for me. I just buried my head in my hands and said nothing.

"When?" Flo asked,

"Last night."

"About what time?" Alice thought,

"Maybe around... 8:00 PM?" She played that to see if Flo would flicker about her evening with Charlie or not. Flo was writing all of this down.  
"I'm coming into town tomorrow." She sighed,

"Whoever this predator is, they obviously are not backing down until they get what they want. Besides, I will also be seeing Sheriff Swam that day too." Alice got up to leave so I beat her to the door.

"Thank you SO much for your kind effort in helping us." Alice shook her hand and positioned herself at the side of the desk viewable to the picture,

"Aw," Alice seemed compassionate,

"Who is that?" She asked,

"Oh, that's my husband."


	8. Socializing

**Hey everyone! Keep up all the great comments and reviews! As I am writing a couple of these chapters i am in the hospital, so please bear with the typos and some 'nonsensical' parts, I'm a little highly drugged with pain medicine (:**

"Husband?!" Now Alice was the one to hyperventilate. Now we were on our way back to Forks. I was thinking of a brilliant plan,

"And how come you aren't so mad ms. thing?" Emmet literally snapped at me. I smiled back at him,

"Because I have a master plan." Emmet sighed,

"Oh God, this involves me doesn't it?" he rolled his eyes,

"Yup." Alice turned around from the front seat,

"So, what's the plan?" I smirked at him,

"You'll see."

When we got home, I realized,

"We haven't even tried to test Charlie yet!"

"Turner' around Eddy!" Emmet yelled,

"And step on it!" We started at the station.  
"Hey Frank." I smiled as I walked in. I knew all the people at the department and they all knew me. When I was little I considered myself one of the guys. It was fun hanging out in Charlie's same old cruiser.

"Bella!" Frank bellowed,

"It's been forever!" He jumped up from his seat and ran to hug me. Behind me i could hear Edward growling. When Frank released me i stood next to him and harshly whispered,

"Chill!" He snaked his arm around my waist to announce that i was his, as if marking territory to something. _So, overprotective. _I thought.

"Say," I made casual conversation with Frank,

"Seen Charlie around today?" Frank shook his head,

"Haven't seen _or_ heard from his all day. Kinda strange, you know for Charlie, right?" I nodded too,

"Yeah it is..." We caught up a little in conversation. I learned Frank got married and he learned I was engaged.

"A little young aren'tcha?" Was Franks response.

After we finished socializing with everyone around the station, the Cullen's were a little impatient with me. In the car the first thing Emmet said was,

"God it's about time! We were in there _forever!_ Damn Bella, you just had to know ALL of those people didn't you?" He rolled his eyes,

"Well.. yeah." I responded almost shyly,

"They were my friends when I was little. If you haven't noticed yet, Forks is a little bit of a small town!" I was beginning to get irritated,

"Besides, you people have really lived here long enough, I'm surprised you didn't know any of them!" I snapped,

"Here we go." Emmet rolled his eyes. He jumped out of the car and and popped the trunk,

"Here..." He shoved in my face,

"Have a hash brown or 7!" He dropped them in my lap.

"God." I said,

"It's 8:00! We need to get home right away!" Charlie's cruiser still wasn't home yet.

"Even though I'm mad at Charlie for not telling me anything, I'm feeling really horrible for not telling him about her husband." I frowned.

"Anyways, Flo will be coming in tomorrow, and I need to go over the plan with Emmet. When you pick me up we'll have a little conference at my house." I couldn't help but smile. I felt so secret agent-ish! I also had a strange urge to summersault to the house crouching down with my "finger gun"

Charlie got home at about 8:30,

"Hey Char!" I called from upstairs using the nickname my mother used to call him. Then i remember when my mother walked out and he never wanted to hear that name again,

"Layyyy!" I added,

"Char-layyy!" I guess it could pass for slang. I shrugged.

"Hey Bell...a?" He was confused downstairs. I ran down to greet him,

"Hey!" I said over enthusiastically. Then I gave him a hug. _A hug? What's that about?!_

"What's for dinner...?" Charlie seemed genuinely afraid of my mood.

"Oh, just some leftover fish." I dropped down a notch. I pulled out some mashed potatoes and the fish, microwaved them and sat down to eat. After about 2 minutes of ear piercing forks on the plates I said to him,

"So what did you do today?" There was a slight pause,

"I cruised a...round." He stuttered,

"Were you at the station at all?" I trapped him,

"Yeah. I was at the station tuns! LOTS!" I gave him an almost disgusted looked,

"_Really?_" I demanded,

"Than how come when I went to the station today to see you Frank said you hadn't been to the station all day?" I felt like punching the truth out of him. Then he looked like he was thinking,

"Wait a minute," He held up his finger as to protest,

"That was yesterday.Yesterday I was at the station tuns. I've just been quite a bit confused lately." He almost winked. I acted concerned,

"Than maybe you should stay in bed and rest a little bit." I put my hand on his shoulder,

"No. No, no." He protested again.

"I am completely fine!" He nodded.

"Okay." I said. Then I had a master idea,

"Do you think you could take a day off for me tomorrow? Maybe we can just do something together, since, well you know. I'm getting married soon and I thought maybe we could just.. you know bond a little more?" He was nearly having an aneurism at the thought of me marrying Edward,

"As much as I would _really_," He emphasized,

"_really_ love to... There's this lawyer coming to Forks. She says there is some problem that would work great for the station down here." My eyebrows raised,

"Really?! A case in Forks! How exciting!" I played along,

"Yeah, well she hasn't really told me what it's about either."

"Are you excited?" I asked.

"More nervous than excited. I'm always afraid something is terribly wrong with Forks." he frowned,

"It's always... too quiet, too peaceful, too hard to believe, and too... great!" He said. I've never seen him in this sort of 'Forks Mood'

"It's pretty confidential Bella. So I'm not sure you should stay home to meet her and...stuff" he stuttered.

After dinner I was sitting on my bed in Edward's lap and we were talking.

"It's a good thing we decided to meet Flo at the gas station." I sighed,

"Charlie really doesn't want me to meet her..."

"Maybe she doesn't even know you exist." He breathed on my neck. That ruined the moment. Edward sensed my hesitation,

"What is it?" He asked, ever so lightly running his finger down my back,

"I..." I hesitated,

"just... feel like I... don't even know who Charlie Swan is."


	9. The Meet Up

**Hey everybody again. Once again I apologize for all my typos. My IV and finger pulse thing quite throws me off (:**

After my rare and minor venting session with Edward I went the bed,

"Bella," I woke up to another vampire whispering to me. Alice.

"Charlie just left. He actually DID go to work a little bit today. We have to meet Flo." I groaned something gibberish at her,

"You didn't even tell Emett your plan last night!" This awoke me, because my plan was so amazing, so _ingenious_ I just had to tell someone.

"Alright Emett." I said in the gas station parking lot,

"We've got one hour to go over this plan." Emett had brought the sweatsuit I'd requested.

"You know," Emmet began,

"I have a strange feeling about this..." He looked like he was thinking hard,

"What are you going to make me do?" He asked bringing out the suspicion in him. I shrugged,

"If you shut up Mr. Sherlock, maybe I'll tell you." I shrugged again. He jumped to the nearest bench and sat down to listen,

"Okay." I began again.

"When Flo drives in with her _black jaguar," _I emphasized,

"You just hang around the pump acting casual. Try not to look my way to much, but act like you want to kidnap me or something-" Emmet jumped up and cut me off,

"_Wait a minute. I'm going to be a sexual PREDATOR!? THAT IS SO..._" He roared. I had never seen Emett this mad, I felt like melting into the ground,

"AWESOME!" He jumped up and down,

"Wait, i won't get in trouble will I?" I was still in shock of how excited Emett was to fake molest me. I shook my head.

After about 45 minutes of practice, we just sat around and waited.

"Oh my God!" My heard raced,

"Here she is!" I tried to shove Emett, but slipped on the gravel instead,

"Go in the store for a while and then wonder out!" Alice popped out of no where and joined me when I was nearly hopping to the car,

"Nicole..." Flo smiled. Then she hugged me. _She hugged me._ I felt dirty from this slut hugging me.

"How have you been doing sweety?" She asked like it had been 10 years. After the awkward pause Alice said,

"Um, it's only been a day."

"Oh, I forgot." She giggled. I looked at Alice and thought, _wow, she's in a really good mood_. Alice just raised her eyebrows at me,

"So," Flo spoke again,

"Have there been any more 'sightings' of him?" She asked business-woman-like. Emmet walked out of the store, it was my turn to speak, and my mad acting skills kicked in,

"Well.. no not since- oh-my-god." I said in a hushed whisper. I got closer to Flo and cupped my face in my hands,

"Here's here." I whispered in a really scary voice. Flo almost crouched down in some weird position as if ready to tackle,

"Don't let him see you!" I put my arm on hers. It was obvious which one he was. We slyly walked over to the bench next to the door. Emmett slowly started to walk towards us. He stood in front of us like he was going to say something. I gave him a small script which he wrote on his arms. Which was kind of stupid because he only had like 5 lines.

"Hi." He said in his regular friendly tone, I widened my eyes and he jerked at himself like he knew he did something wrong,

"Er!" He slid up his sweatshirt and looked at his arm,

"Hello..." He said in a cool, deep, dark, and scary, weird voice. From the corner of my eye I saw Alice trying not to die of laughter. _At least he tried..._ I shrugged to myself,

"H-h...Hi." I "stuttered out. Then I winked at Emmett to keep this role-play up.

The only thing that I learned in Elementary and Middle school about sexual predators is that for younger children predators would make up a story. For example, a man tells a little girl he had just gotten a puppy, then he asks her if she would like to come to the other side of the car and see it. Then he would snatch her up and drive away.

I had told Emmett this story and told him to come up with something creative, but in my excitement, it slipped my mind that Emmett didn't always come up with the most realistic and original stories,

"So..." His voice went even deeper now,

"I lost my... um, my new puppy... In those woods." He pointed to the deep dark woods to our right,

"Would you mind coming to help me look for it? His name is uh.. twinkle." _Now that name you could have left out Emmett..._

_"_Um.." I 'acted' scared,

"N-n..no." I stuttered out.

"Than why don't you come meet me in the back bathroom." He winked. _Wow Emmett, that was sick, but very creative!_ Then out of no where Flo jumped up,

"FREEZE I'M A LAWYER!" Then Emmet was gone, he ran as slow as he could, which was very fast for a typical human. Flo smiled a heroic triumphant smile,

"It works every time. I don't think he'll be coming back very soon." She smiled an even cheesier smile.

"How do you know?" My heart was still racing from her jumping up.

"He was quite the beginner of what I could see." She _so_ wanted to be the hero in this situation.

"Anyways," She started picking up her bags to leave,

"I don't think you will be needing my services anymore and I will leave you with no fee." She grabbed my hand and shook it.

"Off so soon?" All this time Alice hadn't spoken a word until now.

"Yeah I'm off to meet my boyfriend." She fluttered

"Ohhh..." Alice 'play' fanned her face,

"Who is the lucky guy?" Flo's smile grew even bigger,

"It's Charlie Swan, _the sheriff!!"_


	10. What's done is done

**Alright everyone. I know you guys are all wondering "How stupid is this flo?!" You just gotta go with it and keep reading! And I know this chapter is probably short, but enjoy anyways! This chapter will be a little sad too ):**

By now, I had undergone so much spying, so much cheating that I exploded,

"BOYFRIEND?!" Flo jumped away from the handle of her car. By now I was raging mad, I stomped over to her,

"Yesterday you told you had a husband, and now you cheating on him?! With Sheriff SWAN none-the-less?!" My face was red hot mad,

"You are a _lawyer_ for God's sake! You are perfectly fine the way you are! You get your excitment from working, but you _seriously_ need more excitment in your life when you already have _all you need?!_" My raged finger was poking her in the shoulder. She tried to speak,

"But I-"

"No." Alice joined me sternly. She cut her off,

"I'm still talking." I snapped,

"Charlie is a good man! He doesn't need to be caught in all of this and neither do you!" I was trying to calm down but I was only pumping myself up more,

"You work with the law! I bet you see this all the time! You see how miserable and useless people are left! You shouldn't leave you husband like that!" Now I was just talking in circles because I enjoyed yelling at her a little bit. Then she spoke over me,

"This is really none of your business." I could see tears in her eyes and when she spoke she was trying not to sob.

"Oh, this is more of my business than you _know._" I said through clenched teeth. I was acting more disgusting than I'd ever known before. We stood there for about a minute just staring each other down. We were both close to a meltdown. She broke. She opened her car door and slammed it really hard. I could tell she started crying already. Emmet started wandering back casually and said,

"...erm... Helloo... That puppy erm... won't find itself you know." He was trying to keep in character,

"It's over Emmet." Alice said smacking him in the side of the head.

On the way home, I didn't cry, but I had tears in my eyes. They burnt my vision and I would only stare at the road in front of us. I didn't say anything which I think made Emmett feel really uncomfortable driving. Alice was in the back seat,

"_Oh... God..._" I heard Alice whisper in the backseat. Emmet, finally glad there was some life movement in the car was the first to ask,

"What'd you see?" Alice didn't speak for a minute.

"Flo... is going to call and... break up with Charlie." She said it quietly because she wasn't sure how I would respond.

"Yes. That's a good thing...right?" Emmet said. Nobody responded. When I got home Charlie was there, and apparently she hadn't arrived or called yet. I know Charlie didn't want me to meet her so I snuck up to my room without him knowing I'm home. Alice, Edward and I sat on my small bed. All lined up in a row. Edward had his hand on my thigh and my eyes were still burning with tears, and I would still stare off into the distance. The phone rang. Alice repeated the conversation I didn't want to hear at all, but I couldn't bring myself to say stop.

"Hello?" I knew it was Charlie because I heard a brief muffle downstairs. Alice didn't repeat Flo's part,

"What's wrong?"

"Flo.."

"But-"

"I!"

"... It's done." Alice said expressionless.

The next day I just lay in bed. I hadn't slept all night because I felt so guilty of everything. If I hadn't done anything, Charlie would continue to get hurt. If I did what I did... what I did happened. Edward was still there when I opened my eyes from _not_ sleeping.

"What do we do today?" Edward seemed he was ready for anything, as if nothing had happened last night.

"Nothing." I mumbled with my face in my pillow,  
"Than I'll sit here and do that with you." He tried not to smile. I rolled over on my side and just stared at him. He softened a little,

"Can I do anything for you?" He asked sympathetically,

"Help me get up." I mumbled again.

Charlie's car was still home and he was downstairs stuck in front of the TV. My spirits were raised a little bit, and I was curious as to how Charlie would be feeling,

"Hey Charlie." I said quietly coming down the stairs. He looked like a dirty potato sitting there slouched on his couch in a dark living room with a blaring TV,

"mm." He grumbled.

"Is something wrong?" I tried to get him to speak,

"M' takin' a day off..." He sighed. This was useless.

I got in the car with Edward,

"We're going back to see her." Alice in the backseat was surprised i got out of the house at all,

"_What?!_ Don't you think she's seen enough of you?" She tried to say kindly.

"Yup." I said.

When we got there, we didn't even talk to the Harvard lady. At least, _I_ wasn't. Alice was still confused as to why we were even here. Harvard lady tried to stop us and ask us if we had an appointment but I didn't even listen. I poilitley knocked on her door and entered. There she sat. She looked like she was so sad she shouldn't even be at work. Just as bad as Charlie. Then she looked up and saw me and the sadness was gone. It was like she put her guard up,

"What are _you _doing here?" She sneered.


	11. Apologies

Chapter 4

**You guys are so great! So many questions to be answered right!? Ahhh!! Okay, this chapter is short... and not one of my greatest.**

To tell the truth I didn't even know why I went back to the office. I walked in expecting the worst.

"What are you _doing_ here?" She scoffed out again. I slowly walked over to one of her leather chairs and sat down patiently. She was watching me with intense eyes, probably thinking it was going to make some kind of unexpected move or something. I held my hands up as in waving the white flag. If you looked at me from afar you would think I was conceited or something. Flo crossed her arms and waited for words.

"I realize," I started

"...Oh screw it." I whispered,

'Listen, I got all the time to yell at you yesterday so... knock your self out." I threw my arms. I was giving her a free opportunity to yell at me. She started pacing in front of me. Now that I look back on the occasion, _wow, I was so bitchy._

"I don't know where to start." She began.

"Was there even a predator in the first place?" I shook my head,

"Why are you so involved with Charlie's life?" She looked like she was racking her brain looking for questions,

"I think that it would be okay for me to have a relationship! I think my husband would wanted to do something like this! Now _he_ would be happy for me!" She started tearing up again. _What a sick lady. Thinking her husband wants her to cheat._

"I mean, I was _happy_ for once!" She looked like she was just thinking aloud. I looked over at Alice, who had taken a seat and probably thinking the same thing I was. Then Flo looked up. Her expression was different. Dark with piercing eyes. It was no longer a guarding face, it was an attacking face,

"I have nothing to prove to you." She sneered through clenched teeth and pointed to the door. _I deserve that._ I walked to the door and just as I was about to take a step out of the office, I turned back to her. She was still staring at me with dagger eyes,

"I lost... the best relationship in my life... _because of you._ I lost... the best man I'd ever met.. _and it's all your fault._" A tear dripped down her cheek. She wiped it away and composed herself professionally,

"Please. Leave." She said. We did.

"Well that was a waste." Alice said as we were walking in the parking lot.

"Not exactly." I said. It was still early, and we spent our day in the city. I still felt _really_ guilty for everything and couldn't fully enjoy my day. Around 7:30 We drove to her house Alice was trying to talk me out of it,

"Don't you think we've ruined her life enough?" By 'we' she meant 'you'

"Yes, I do. That's why I'm coming." Alice shook her head, she didn't understand.

Walking up the gravel almost seemed like I was living life in slow motion. It felt like it took me 3 hours just to get to the door. I knocked.

"Coming!" I heard a muffled voice say. She opened the screen door and when she saw me she looked extremely annoyed to see me again

"I thought I got rid of you at the office." She sniffed. It was obvious she was crying. She had a tissue in her hand and her eyes were red.

"I know." I said,

"I just came to offer my sincere apology." I sighed,

"I know this is really hard for you to go through." I said.

"How would _you_ know..." She grumbled.

"Because." I said. Now I sincerely wanted to be her friend.

"How do you know where I live anyways?" She probably thought I was stalking her or something,

"Your receptionist." I held up a piece of paper the receptionist had scribbled on for me.

"How long had you been going out with Charlie?" I suddenly asked.

"6 months." She shrugged. I'd been so occupied with my own perfect relationship that couldn't realize how happy Charlie had been.

"How did you meet?"

"Job purposes." She started to compose herself again.

"Well..." I spoke,

"If you weren't married, I think you would be a _really_ great person for Charlie. It just..." I started to get mad again,

"That just makes me so mad. You of all people should know what cheating looks like!" _Calm down Bella._

_"Cheating?!_" Now she was the one beginning to rage. I was confused.

"You think I've been cheating on my husband this whole time?!" She poked me strongly in the shoulder as I had poked her on my ragefest.

"No, no, no, no, _NO!_" She wagged her finger with attitude in my face.

"You think I-

You broke us-

Oh _Charlie_!" I was _so_ confused,

"I don't think i understand." I looked around,

"My husband... is _dead!_" She slammed the door in my face.


	12. Try me

**Now I know you all saw that coming already. You guys are _so smart!_ So many reviews for that chapter! I'm at _70! (i am now aiming for 100)_ Woohoo! Now, I am still in the hospital and I appreciate the 'get betters' (: And to tell the truth, I really don't know what's going to happen next! o**

**This chapter is a little short isn't it D Well... they all are!**

After Flo yelling at me, I felt considerably better, but after finding out her husband was dead I was horrorstruck. I walked back to Edward's jaw-dropped. After hearing what happened their jaws were dropped too. I stumbled back into the car.

"Um..." Alice hesitated,

"Now what?"

"Now... I think we should leave it alone." Edward said. I snapped out of my daze,

"Are you _serious?!_" I demanded,

"This is the worst time to butt out!"

"And when would have been the best time?" Edward asked slyly. I thought about this and hesitated to answer,

"...When we saw them at the theater." I finally admitted,

"But in my defense this would have been a lot easier if Charlie had just told me in the first place!" I blamed Charlie,

"Maybe Charlie didn't know how you would respond to him having a girlfriend after Renee." Alice said sympathetically.

"I don't _care." _I scoffed,

"They weren't really your average 'perfect couple'" I laughed,

"Maybe he thought they were." Edward teamed with Alice.

"Okay guys! Stop teaming with me! You were the ones who wanted to help me catch her!" They dropped their heads in regret.

"We're going home." I said to Edward,

"When do you think you're going to tell Flo you're Charlie's daughter?" Alice joined,

"When it's time." I stalled.

When we pulled up to the house about 5 hours after we left, everything was in the same spot. The car, the food... _charlie. _Charlie hadn't moved an inch.

"Hey Charlie." I said cautiously. I told Edward and Alice to wait in my room. When he heard my voice I saw him throw a box of tissues against the wall.

"How are you doing?" I tilted my head to the side. He grumbled in response.

"Can..." I gasped to ask him a question,

"Can I get you anything?" He grumbled again. I was beginning to get tired of this 'slacker Charlie'.

"Alright Charlie," I became impatient,

"You need to get up!"

"No." Charlie growled lazily. He stay put. I ran to the window and opened the blinds.

"Mmmmm!" I rolled and rolled, threw his hands before his eyes and grabbed for a blanket to put over his face.

"Charlie what is wrong with you?!" I demanded,

"You've just become this... couch potato slacker!" I yelled.

"Bella I'm going through something hard here!" he complained,

"Well what is it?! _Talk to me!_" I pushed.

"I.. don't want to talk about it." He pulled himself out of the blanket and squinted at the light. I surrendered and went upstairs. Why was this so hard? Tears began to fill my eyes again. I walked in and there sat Edward. On my bed. Open arms. I sat in his lap and cried the night away...

The next morning I woke up in Edward's lap. I looked up at him and he was just looking down at me. He had just looked at me _all_ night. Our love never got old, never died. I smiled at him widely,

"What?" He asked,

"Nothing." I giggled, and cuddled him even more. Then it hit me... What if that's what Charlie and Flo's love was like? All the flashbacks of them came back to me again;

The movie theater

The drive in

The parking lot

Flo's house;

All of them together were running and rerunning through my head. I raced downstairs to see if Charlie had gone to work. He hadn't. He was still sitting on the couch staring at the blaring TV. I sighed and went to him,

"Charlie, you need to get out. Whether it work or just for fun!" I whined trying to pull him off the couch. There was no way.

"Charlie." I became stern,

"You need to get off this couch _now!"_ If he wasn't going to get up I was going to yell at him like I yelled at Flo. Charlie looked up at me almost with a scared look in his eyes. Then he said,

"What are you gonna do about it?" he was so full of himself it made me sick.

"More than you know." I said through clenched teeth like I said to Flo.

"Try me." He said still staring at the TV. I smiled and then calmed myself,

"I'm going to get Flo."


	13. Small confessions

Chapter 6

**This chapter isn't too short! Now it may seem like Charlie is softening up and opening up here, but NEVER trust Charlie! It gives you a run for your money! (Thanks for all the 'get wells', and continue to review!)**

Charlie snapped up from his slacker position, then he realized how pathetic he had just acted,

"..who?" He asked trying to act careless. Charlie's acting skills were no match to mine!

"You know who I'm talking about." I continued to play the card.

"Flo? ...did you say?" He continued to act sly. By now it seemed his slacker stage was completely over.

"You know. Flo Coreydon. Laywer. Works in Seattle... I'm sure you remember your numerous meetings;

The movie theater

The drive in

Smithson Law Firm parking lot

Flo Coreydon's _house_.

"How'd you know about Flo?!" He demanded.

"Oh, now your one to demand Charlie?" I said, but I wasn't intimidated or scared of him now.

"How do you know her!?" He pointed his finger. I sat down next to him on the couch, all calm like. (I was very impressed with myself to be the one on top of this conversation.)

"Why didn't you just tell me about it?" I asked. Charlie was still getting over the fact I knew who she was.

"No, you answer me first!" he ordered.

"Oh, that's an easy one. It was kind of funny actually." I giggled,

"I saw you lip locking at the movie theater." I smiled, each sentence I said was a bomb breaking his shelter he had build over Flo and himself. I leaned in closer and whispered,

"I guess you guys were more public then you thought huh?"

"You... followed... us!?" He started to stand up, but there was no reason to be scared of the man who was just a second ago a couch potato.

"You lied to me." I threw another bomb.

"When? When did I ever lie to you!" He asked,

"Seriously Charlie?" I half laughed,

"You told me a whole days worth of lies! The first day I found out, watching you guys lip locking at the movies, You came home and said you had a fabulous day at the station! You said it was Frank's birthday, _which is wasn't._ You said he was turning 26, _which he wasn't._ You said you patrolled for most of the day, _you didn't._ You said you got 'sensitive man _crap_ cologne', _which you didn't!_" I thought of more

"Okay!" Charlie stopped me,

"So I lied to you, like _you_ haven't?!" He tried to throw at me. _Well there was that one time..._

_"_But that is _totally_ different Charlie!" I defended,

"I didn't lie about my WHOLE day! I didn't sneak around and see another guy you didn't even know!"

"But..." Charlie couldn't think of any way to defend himself. I became sympathetic again,

"...why didn't you just tell me?" He sat down next to me,

"Aww Bells... It's just something I haven't done since Renee left. I never knew it would last this long. And I never knew how you would respond." He dropped his head. I looked down at him,

"Charlie... Do you not see how in love with Edward I am? Now, I know he's not your favorite...person in the world but because I am in love with him... you understand.. and now so do I. But there is a problem..." I sighed,

"Yeah she broke up with me." He sniffed. _Aw, now that was about the cutest thing I've ever seen from Charlie!_

"No... I kinda know why she broke up with you..." I said cautiously,

"Why?" He looked up.

"Well.." I said,

"It's.. kind of a long story."

"Try me." Charlie said anxiously,

"Uh... Charles..." I put my hand on his shoulder,

"Last time I toldya that ya kinda got jacked on me."I called his Charles in serious situations, which was rare.

"I won't," He slid my hand off his shoulder,

"Well.. when we found out where Flo worked-"

"We?"

"The Alice, Edward, Emmet and I." I waited for his approval,

"Yes?" He signaled for me to continue,

"When we found out where she worked... we sorta posed as a harassment case...?" I expected Charlie to lunge for me. Instead, he started laughing,

"Ha, ha ha... HA!" He bent over holding his stomach and pointing at me,

"Charlie, I don't think you understand me, I pretended someone tried to rape me!" I waved my hand in front of his face,

"You're..." He said in between choking of laughter,

"You're... Nicole NICKEL! HA!" He was still laughing a deep, raspy, cackling laughter. After he calmed down a bit I said,

"She told you?!" He nodded trying not to smile,

"But that was suppose to be confidential!" I was terrified. _If she told Charlie, God knows what other lawyers she told!_

"Charlie?" I became serious again,

"Mmm?" he moaned stretching,

"When... Flo called...you know, a couple days ago?" I asked,

"What did she... say?" I asked carefully. Charlie slouched down again at the memory.

"She called and we had plans that night. She was going to come here, to our house... You know, when I told you there was a case in Forks? She called... I could hear her crying on the other line... I asked her what was wrong... and she said she couldn't see me anymore... I tried to tell her 'Flo that is rediculous' but she cut me off... She said, I know this is hard for me too.. I tried to tell her 'but why are you doing this?' she cut me off again and told me she loved me but she just had to do this..." My jaw dropped. That was word-for-word... the exact conversation Alice repeated in my room...

"Charlie... It's all my fault." He looked confused,

"Why is it your fault?"

"Well... Did you know Flo was married?" Charlie sat up straight,

"No! You mean she was cheating on her husband with me?!" I held my hands out to calm him down,

"No... That's exactly what I thought at first too! That's not the case though. I learned that she was married, and when Flo went to meet 'Nicole Nickel'...I sort of gave her a piece of my mind. I yelled at her and told her she being very conceited to cheat on her husband like that. She drove off and later she called you." I could see Charlie's rage rising,

"YOU BROKE US UP!?" Now I could see the glint in his eye that made me jump off the couch.

"Charlie I'm so sorry! I _really _am!" I went to her house and let her yell at me! Then she told me her husband was dead! She still doesn't know I'm your daughter... Does she even know you have a daughter?" I squinted one eye and asked his suspiciously. He lowered the notch of his rage rate and shrugged,

"mm... no...?" I grabbed my jacket and started for my way out the door,

"Where do you think you're going?!"

"I'm going to get her back for you! And don't you try to stop me!" I ran out the door and slammed into Alice,

"I don't think you should go get her..." She had a _really_ worried look in his eyes,  
"What's going on?" She looked like it pained her to tell me

"I saw..." She wasn't sure how to tell me,

"What did you see?!" She came out with it as quickly as she could,

"Charlie has two more girlfriends!"


	14. Desperate Plees

**Okay, now I know it seems like this story is kind of dragging on.. But I got greater response than I thought I would for that last chapter! Thanks so much (:**

**And a couple of you have asked me why I'm in the hospital, and it's because I have something called pancreatitis, and all it means is that if I eat fatty food my stomach starts to hurt really badly. So I have to eat lowfat. It's not like... deadly or anything but it hurt a lot, and I have lots of free time to write (:**

By now I had heard so much bad news I wasn't sure if I could believe anything.

"What?" I wasn't sure if I had even heard her correctly. Alice nodded,

"Yup. Two girls." I shook my head in disbelief,

"Tell me exactly what you saw!" I demanded,

"Well.. I saw two girls.. sitting in his lap, they were like.. kissing him all over... then they both.. kissed him on the cheek and snuggled him and all of that.. it was pretty disturbing... like... worse than when we saw Charlie and Flo at the drive in!" She shivered.

"Did you see anything... familiar?" I asked. This was a new tactic I tried out with her whenever she had visions. I would ask her if she saw anyone familiar or anything in the background that would seem familiar. I saw her think hard for a moment,

"I think I saw... that Frank guy? You know, from the station?" I was shaking my head in disbelief again,

"Man... Charlie and I just sort of had a heart to heart talk in there. I thought he was really opening up to me and being truthful. Once again this proves positive I have no idea who this 'Charlie Swan' is." I sighed,

"Well... What was Charlie's response to these girls in your vision?" I asked hopefully,

"Hmm..." Alice closed her eyes,

"He looked kind of uncomfortable, but he looked like he enjoyed it. He was kind of laughing... And Frank was... cheering?" I was so confused. This held off my trip to Flo's. I snuck into my window so Charlie didn't come interrogating me. I logged on to my computer which I hadn't done in forever. There was a page bookmarked. I never bookmarked pages. I clicked the link.

ARE YOU SINGLE AND LONELY?

DON'T WORRY! YOUR NOT ALONE! THERE ARE MILLIONS OF LONELY MIDDLE AGED!! IT'S EASY! SIGN UP 3 WEEKS FREE!

I had never seen this site before. I looked in the corner where you would log in. It said;

WELCOME TALL-DARK-AND-LONELY-GNARLY-CHARLIE!

Wow. Pathetic username Charlie. I click on his list of girls. There were 5 women on his contact list, but it didn't necessarily mean he was going out with all of them. The usernames on his list included

THE-SINGLE-BATTLE-IN-SEATTLE

VERY-UNLUCKY-IN-KENTUCKY

and

THE-SINGLE-PAIN-IN-MAINE

Something made me think Charlie hadn't met Flo through job purposes. I sighed as I clicked through the pathetic user-lookups of lonely middle aged women. A lot of them had the basic cliché likings Ms. America would. Things like 'A walk on the beach.' and 'Wants world peace' and 'wants to be in a serious solid relationship' All of them are the same except for one on Charlie's list, which was the most pathetic match making lookup I had ever seen...

ABDOMINAL-NERVE-PLEXUS-IN-TEXAS

"What the hell?" I clicked

PLEASE HELP. I AM LONELY.

Okay I'm not going to lie and tell you I love to read romantic novels and all that basic crap. I am alone, never had a date, never had a _kiss_, and i have 7 cats. I love all of them like the love i _wish_ I had. If you want to know what I look like... hmmm I'm... kinda fat. I'm not gonna tell you I'm some sort of skinny mini who fits in size 0's!! I'd say my size is about a 20... And my eyes are brown, hair blonde.

THANKZZZ

Hits to this profile: 453,594,583

Number of subscriptions: 0

Number of virtual dates: 0

"At least she was trying to become some sort of true.." I admitted with myself. I clicked on Charlie's profile

TALL-DARK-AND-LONELY-GNARLY-CHARLIE

Hello. Uh.. my name is Charlie. My wife walked out on me a long time ago... um... I guess I can enjoy anything you do... I'm a sheriff...

Respond please?

Hits to this profile: 395,295,492,032

Number of virtual dates: 70

For the rest of the night I stayed up going over this site. It was the cheesiest, strangest, dumbest matchmaking site I had ever been to.

After seeing how pathetic these (mostly women) people were, I built enough courage to go back to Flo's. In the car Alice asked,

"How many times do you think we've been up here in the past week?"

"An adequate amount." I smiled,

"But this should be one of the last visits." We pulled up to her house on a Sunday morning at about 10:00 AM. I knocked on her door and she opened.

"I thought I got rid of you yesterday." He had toast in her hand, she was wearing a purple bathrobe over pink silk pajamas.

"I came to talk to you." I stated the obvious. She shrugged,

"...welll? What do you want to say?" She was a little impatient,

"Can I come in?" I put my hand on the door.

"No." She said with a mouthful of toast. She started closing the door. Right before it hit the door frame I yelled,

"I'm Charlie Swan's daughter."


	15. Confrontation

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been sooo long! I got out of the hospital, finally,(less time) started volleyball again, (even more less time), and started school again, (Whoah! I'm really running out of time!) **

**So yes, it's been a while, but I hope i can pick back up in the same mood.**

She didn't really have the immediate reaction I thought she might. She didn't swing the door back open at me, open her eyes widely and come hugging me, being sorry she was so rude to the daughter of the love of her life. No, she didn't. Instead, she slowly re-opened the door, squinted one eye in disbelief, and leaned her head out of the door.

"Right. _Nicole Nickel._ God knows _who_ you really are-" She started wagging that finger again,

"I'm Bella Swan," I closed my eyes and said loudly over the sentence I didn't hear.

"Listen," I said,

"Can I just come in and talk to you please?" She opened the door with toast still in her hand, she was chewing intently and suspiciously like she was watching me in some dramatic movie or something.

"Sit." She ran in front of me and ordered. She sat on the one person chair not to far from me,

"What." She commanded again,

_Is what even a command? I don't know but she sure as hell made it sound like one._

I folded my hands in my lap and began,

"I think you and Charlie should get back together..." She rolled her eyes conceitedly,

"So does the universe." It seemed like as she was saying this she should have been filing her nails, crossing her legs, talking to a boy, in the mall. _Preps._

"No, really." I said almost urgently,

"He _really_ misses you. He's just been a couch potato since you called him! Yesterday I went out for _hours_, when I came back, that bum hadn't moved an _inch!_" She scooted a little in her seat,

"Don't call him a bum." She said quickly loosing her temper. I half frowned,

"I can't help it if Charlie's a bum, it's his choice, but I'm trying to help him out of it, now if you will please listen-" obviously her feelings were still raw (Raw being the understatement of the century) about Charlie,

"That's it! Get _out_ of my house!_" _She stood up crossing her arms in her bathrobe. I didn't budge,

"I'm only here because I love Charlie so much, and it _pains_ me to see him like this all the time." I said dramatically. _Damn, I am such a good actress!!_

"If it weren't for you anyways," She said,

I wasn't even sure if I had heard her correctly or at all. Now I squinted at her. _Oh wait, she's right._

"We would still be together," She defended and sighed, she dropped her conceited act.

"If Charlie hadn't kept your relationship a secret I wouldn't have had to interfere and find out," I defended right back. When I need to be, I'm _killer_ at defense. There was a silence for a minute. I could tell she had words in her mouth, she took a deep breathe in to talk and then held it for 30 seconds,

"How did... you even know...about us?" Now she needed to hand me the nail file,

"Well it's kind of hard to miss you guys lip locking in the movie theater parking lot." Her eyes widened,

"Was it really that long?"

"_Long enough for me to have a five minute heart attack!_" I wanted her to know how dramatic it was for me.

"Did it really that bad?" She asked frowning.

"Well I don't know what it's like for old peop-" I paused to look at her reaction,

"Er... older couples...?" I tried. I could tell she was somewhat offended,

"But it seemed really long for you guys not being teenagers and all..." This subject was really awkward for me, and we needed to talk about something else. _Oh I know!_

"So.. why do you have a men's underwear _collection _upstairs?" I emphasized,

"First of all, they're boxers." She corrected me. I rolled my eyes, _who is this, Emmet?_

"Secondly, I just never had the courage to give his clothes away after he died," I looked around the room, there were pictures of this perfect man everywhere." I nodded,

"He looks pretty dreamy..." I sighed. _What the hell? Did I just say dreamy?! _She looked at me strangely for a minute,

"Teenagers still say dreamy?" She squinted one eye closed again. I grabbed a sip of coffee from what she'd provided.

"How did he die?" I asked before she could go any farther in the dreamy concept.

"car crash." She said quickly to avoid the subject. It seemed in this conversation there was so much for be avoided.

"Anyways," I started back on a topic I knew both of us could relate to, not feel awkward or sad by, and not want to attack the other with.

"Charlie misses you too much, I don't think he's loved anyone since Renee-er...my mom...his wife walked out on him. Don't walk out on Charlie please," I said Cliche-ly.

"How do I just walk back into his life? He probably hates me now, I dumped him over the _ phone_!" It seemed like I was talking to a teenager.

"I don't think he'll ever want me back..." She sighed,

"I don't know about that..." I smiled back.

"How about we meet somewhere tonight?" I looked at the clock 5:00,

"Hmm, well it is a little late isn't it?" I pursed my lips,

"Tomorrow night? Oh, maybe tomorrow morning! Like..." I was trying to think of all the restaurants I saw coming in Seattle, the many times I did. I jumped with an idea, and I think i scared her with my excitement,

"3 Girls Bakery!" I pointed to her. She rolled her eyes in delight,

"Ohhhh, that is the best place EVER!" I smiled at my accomplishment.

"Tomorrow morning 11 AM, I'll get Charlie out of the house, and we'll 'accidentally'" I quoted unquoted with my fingers,

"Bump into each other," I winked. She smiled widely,

"Good, but will Charlie still be mad at me?" She continued to worry,

"No." I said bluntly,

"He doesn't even know why you dumped him remember? Well, he repeated the whole phone conversation to me." She made an 'Aww' face. I stood up to leave,

"Thanks so much for your time, and thanks so much for actually letting me in and listening." I felt like I should've been shaking her hand or something. As I headed out the door to Alice, (who must be bored out of her wits) Flo stood at the doorway again,

"Wait," She said as I reached the bottom of the steps,

"How did you know I kept all of my husbands clothes?" I started walking again without looking back, I help up my hand to wave, opened the car door, smiled and said,

"My friend kinda... snuck into your house,"


	16. The girls

As I got in the car, Alice acted like she was snoring. I was not in the mood for this,

"Ha, now drive." I pointed at the road. In the rear-view mirror I still saw Flo standing in shock at my last comment. As we drove off I remembered,

"Alice! We need to go see Frank now! About those two girls all over Charlie." I leaned back and slept on our way back.

"Bella, we are wasting so much gas doing this!"

"Pshh," I blew her off. I wonder what Edward's doing.

"Frank!" I caught him getting into his car," He face lit up,

"Aw, hey Bells!" He held out a high-five. _Wow, lame._ I slightly slapped it pathetically in a confused way. He wiped his hand away and forgot about it.

"What's up?" He asked. I tried to think of the right way to ask this question,

"Are... you going with going... anywhere with Charlie... pretty soon?" My face was still squinted from thinking up the question. He shook his head,

"Naw, I still have to catch up with my sleep from last night." He shook his head as if he had a great time.

"Who were the girls that were all over him?" popped out of my mouth. _Damn it, hold you tongue Bella, hold it!_ I bit my tongue for punishment. Frank look confused,

"H-...How do you know these things?" He squinted an eye. I wracked my brain for an answer,

"Charlie..."

"Talks in his sleep!" Alice nodded solemnly. I gave her a thankful glance.

"Yeah," I added on to the story,

"He just... talks away... in his sleep... and last night he mentioned two girls, and we were like "Whaaaat?"" I made some strange "what" hand gesture. I flapped my hands down to my sides. I think Frank was about to flip out at how strange I was being or something.

"Uh... what she's trying to say it..." Alice takes over,

"Charlie doesn't really talk about girls. Well... not a lot, or... no not at all."

"Really? All Charlie talks about here is his success on this dating site. He says all the women are calling him hot, and sexy and stuff like that." Alice was holding back a bolt of laughter,

 "Yeah, that's probably because he's the 'hottest' man on the site." I mumbled.

"Well, I strongly advise you don't check out that website." I said louder. We were getting off topic,

"So who were the two girls?" I said right to the point. Frank hesitate, obviously he was ashamed or something.

"That girl he's got... great girl... nice." I was confused. So Charlie could tell everyone around town but me? How could i _not _know this?

"Have you met her?" I asked,

"Oh yeah, she comes around here all the time. Well, she used to." His head hung.

"Hmm." I was preoccupied,

"Yeah, well, who are these girls?" My head was tilted to the side and I felt like quite the detective.

"Ohhh…. Welll." Frank was stalling,

"Them girls? Oh, well they're nothing." He waved his hand, and I had a feeling he felt like the foolish one now. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Frank…. Please." Frank sat down.

"Well…" He couldn't keep still standing up or sitting down.

"They were… strippers."

**Sorry this is a really short one! **

**I haven't been in the hospital to write for a while**

**I have started fictionpress. I have only posted one chapter, but if you would like to read it I would love you to! My username is frizilla.**

**REVIEW! ******


	17. A couple of meetings, couple of stranges

My first thought wasn't badly of Charlie, but of Frank.

"Frank?! What are you doing with strippers?!" He shifted some more in his seat,

"Well it wasn't for me, but for Charlie. See, a couple of the guys agreed Charlie needed some cheering up to do. I reckoned that we get his mind of girls, and the first thing that came to the guys mind was a strip club in Seattle."

"Oh, I bet this made him happy." I replied dryly.

"It didn't." Frank assured me.

"We tried to convince him at first that we were seeing a movie. He didn't seem too happy to see a movie either. He mentioned something of bad memories." Just then, a tall blonde approached. She was maybe an inch shorter than the moderately attractive Frank and first thing she did was wrap her arm around him. His arm slithered around her waist and that made me think of Edward. I had gone a lot of not seeing him lately.

"Hey babe." Coming from Frank that made me feel awkward, and it made my stomach hurt.

"This isn't awkward at all." Alice grumbled taking a step backwards. Frank wrinkled his nose and she kisses him on the cheek. I'm still confused as to where this girl even came from. She looks like she's younger than _me._

"Er-Hi." I say. Trying to clear the air, and make her notice that I was standing there have a conversation with her Frank.

"Hi." Her voice is high-pitched and she seems like a hyper kind of girl. She kisses Frank's cheek and her leg pops up nearly kicking herself in the butt.

"Oh, uhhh." Frank blushes,

"Andrea, this is Bella." I offer my hand out to shake, but she acts like she doesn't even know what it is.

"Oh come on." She puts her hand on Frank's chest.

"We don't greet like that." She pulls herself away from Frank and lunges toward me.

"At least I don't. I hug!" She squeaks. She seems like the kind of person to put an exclamation point at the end of every sentence she writes. Wanting her to share the same amount of pain with me I say,

"This is Alice." I back away from the hug. Alice frowns at me, and her eyebrows go up in shyness.

"Aww, Hi Alice!" Andrea's shoulders go up and her hands hide in her sleeve. Alice reluctantly hugs back.

"Wow, you're cold!" She jumps back and then laughs it off. _Way to state the obvious._ Frank, laughing with Andrea, pulls her back to him and automatically his hand goes down to her waist.

"Yeahh so uhh… She's my wife." He looked up from the floor, she laughed, and my eyes widened towards his direction.

"Isn't it great?!" She stated, adding many unnecessary whimpers at the end. She looked like she had ADHD but really, she was just the kind of girl she was.

"Yup. Great." I tried to show some enthusiasm, but it really wasn't working out too well. Luckily, I still had my amazing acting skills, so it turned out alright. We stood there for about a minute looking at our feet, wracking our brain to say something. It was Alice who broke the silence.

"Anyways Frank we have to get going," Alice said. _Thank you!_

"Yeahh, we'll talk to you later about…… it." I winked. Such a peppy girl need not know anything about a cheating, stripper clubbing, couch potato such as Charlie.

"Uh! He is my man! You did _not_ just flirt with him!" My eyes widened. _What the? _Something inside of me was making me go on 'major ADHD girly mode'

"Uh, no. I did NOT." I waved my finger in a circle and I heard Alice snicker behind me. Frank stepped back and pulled Andrea with him.

"Well, we'd better get going too…" She whipped her head back at him,

"Huhh?" She said loudly.

"So… _stupid!_" blurted rather loudly as I turned around to Alice. Her eyes widened as I could see from the corner of my eye, Andrea slowly turning around. I sighed a frustrated sigh and turn toward her.

"Okay, you may be jealous, but just get over it. He's mine."

"I'm not jealous." I half laughed and said irritated.

"Yeah, ya are. It would be better if you would just admit it and get it over with. You'd save yourself some embarrassment." She shook her head the opposite several times, her finger waved in the air, and I could have sworn I heard her call me a name under her breath.

"Okay…" I said. She smiled triumphantly as if she had won,

"I don't like Frank like that. That feels so much better. I'm glad I got it off my chest." I smiled,

"Let's go Alice." I couldn't remember the last time I had engaged in a girl fight. Had I ever? Where was this side of me even coming from?

We pulled into the driveway and I saw Edward's car. The best thing about Emo Charlie was that he didn't care what I did or who was here. He didn't even take notice. I raced up the stairs

"Hi Dad!" I said, my heart pumping. I rushed to my room door and flung it open

"Ed-! Huh?" I wasted all of this energy to run into my room and find Emmet. What was he even doing? He looked up from the bed. He was just sitting there. On my messy bed spread.

"Sorry." He bowed his head.

"I didn't know you would be home so early." He said. I was still looking around the room for Edward. No sign.

"What are you even doing here?" I asked. He shrugged.

"No really, what? Tell me." I was getting rather impatient with squirmy people. He uncovered the purple bedspread for show a collection of ninja turtles and Male Dolls layout out in a line.

"Sorry," He once more bowed his head.

"I needed a place to play with my friends where nobody would ridicule me…. Would you like to meet them?" I was still in shock of his collection.

"I…umm…?" My head turned from side to side.

"Sure??" I shrugged and sat next to him on the bed.

"This is O'brian." He covered the dolls ears,

"He is really a Ken-Doll-but shh! He doesn't know." He put O'brian down and moved on to the ninja turtle I had seen in the car.

"This… Is Frank. He's a Ninja TURTLE!!!" his voice boomed and he made the plastic leg kick by pressing a button on his back.

"And this is Lucy. Her boyfriend is O'brian, but she's secretly cheating on him. Shh!! That poor O'brian… he's had a bad life." He shakes his head in pitty. _Life? Bad life? Oh my God, Emmet is more twisted than I thought._

"So that's all of them!" He smiled a big hearty smile. I must have faded out for the last 8 of the dolls.

"Oh well they're….. so cute?" I wasn't sure how he wanted me to respond.

"Cute?! What am I?! A five year old girl?! GOD!" he wrapped his arms around his dolls and jumped out the window. Alice was in the next room and came in snickering.

"Even I didn't know he had dolls, nice job!" She was more amused and I was more weirded out. There was a knock on the door,

"Bella?" It was Charlie,

"Wha?-Heyyy Dad." He had come in before I could get to the door. He clabbed his hands together,

"Soooooo, how'd it go?"

"It didn't." I bluffed.

"What? Then where did you go?"

"I went to the department to catch up with Frank. " He gave me an exasperated look,

"What?!" I said,

"I needed someone who was atleast somewhat close to you." I shrugged. He gave me a disgusted look as if he didn't approve of me,

"Well how do I know if I can trust you now?" He sighed,

"Well just when were you going to tell me about the strippers?"


End file.
